


I Dreamed of Two Women

by HeartFollower_NoTransgressingWhatsRight



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry, dream - Freeform, semi-erotic poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartFollower_NoTransgressingWhatsRight/pseuds/HeartFollower_NoTransgressingWhatsRight
Summary: A poem, of a dream I had, with a few adaptations.English is not my first language, but this feels right





	I Dreamed of Two Women

I dreamt of two women  
One older and golden  
Straws from a haystack  
One young and dark  
Feathers of a magpie  
They were there standing  
Staring, Naked, Waiting,  
She looks up at the other,  
Steps forward, lips parted  
Then lowered her head  
To face the hanging breasts  
And encircled the tip  
With bloody rose petals  
Wet tongue on dry nipple  
She would pull her down  
On the white bed beside  
Let her gently descend  
A mouth between her legs  
Voice out sound impossible  
come with a blessed cry  
But before “would” born,  
Sudden that morning came  
Black wires on cheeks  
Blinking in silent disarray  
…………  
I hope I would meet her  
Again in dream so lovely  
She lights me with passion  
I haven’t yet experience.  
Two eights of autumns  
I’m blessed to having  
But there’s only her  
Who I ever dreamed.  
Though there’s no her  
In this world I’m living.


End file.
